


Final Fantasy 7 drabbles

by Madisuzy



Series: Madisuzy's 100 word drabbles [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Community: drabblefix, Drabble Collection, F/M, Felatio, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Wordcount: 100, guest appearances from other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my 100 word drabbles on Final Fantasy 7.  Some written for the drabblefix community over on LiveJournal, others just random drabbles. Chapters in order of creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix prompt #25 - To have and to hold
> 
> Pairing - Tseng/Aerith

He stares down at the flower in his hand, turning it this way and that as his mind wanders.

"Do you not like it?" she asks, voice light but weighted slightly with uncertainty.

"It is very...," he starts, words failing him as his mind keeps comparing it's beauty, it's unblemished perfection to her. Both are so misplaced in this city of steel.

"There are others if it doesn't please you," she adds, smiling and gesturing to her basket.

"No. This is the one I want," he murmurs before turning away, ignoring the slight frown his words bring to her face.


	2. Burn baby, burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix prompt #26 - Dog days of summer
> 
> Pairing - Reno/Rude
> 
> ~~~

Reno collapses down into the front passenger seat of the limo in a sprawl of long limbs and disheveled clothing, slamming the door closed.

"Fucking hot," the redhead murmurs, licking his lips in a tease of double meaning.

"I'm cool," Rude replies, refusing to rise to the bait as his eyes watch his partner's skin goosebump from the air conditioning.

"Says the man that always makes _me_ go for coffee," Reno drawls, passing over Rude's cup. "Maybe next time you can brave the heat."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Rude mumbles, eyes drinking in his own guilty pleasure.


	3. In too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix prompt #28 - Sensory
> 
> Pairing - Tseng / Sephiroth
> 
> ~~~

Nothing else felt like this. The constriction was so tight that it bordered on pain. A throbbing heat that was almost unbearable.

That was all just physical though. Mentally, Tseng had never felt so powerful and in control. It hit every one of his buttons and had him biting his lip as he tried to hold himself back from moving.

A flick of silver hair and green eyes meet his own over a pale shoulder. Wicked wasn't a strong enough word.

"Control freak," the General growled breathlessly, aching for movement Tseng wasn't ready to grant just yet.

"You love it."


	4. In a world of pure imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix prompt #29 - Stand in
> 
> Pairing - Reno/Rufus
> 
> ~~~

Rufus' hands are as cold as his heart, gripping too firmly onto Reno's hips.

They'll be bruises tomorrow, but they'll be treasured. They are all Reno will be left with in the end when he's finally discarded. Still, he goes back for more, like a junkie with the shakes, yearning for his fix, his momentary glance at paradise.

He can close his eyes for those minutes and pretend this is all real. After all, he's not the only one pretending.

Reno knows he's just a stand-in for Tseng, but when it comes to Rufus, he'll take what he can get.


	5. Temple of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix prompt #24 - Bleeding
> 
> Pairing - Reno/Tseng
> 
> ~~~

Usually blood doesn't bother him, but usually, it's not his blood. Now that it is, he can't stop staring, his eyes losing focus as he watches the pool of red grow.

He's always loved that color.

The fact it required someone like Sephiroth to finally defeat him gives little comfort in the end... which is strangely disappointing.

When Reno arrives, he manages a smile, the redhead's nervous concern and fumbled healing warming his once cold heart into beating stronger than ever before.

He'd thought there was nothing left but maybe there's one thing he still needs to do after all.


	6. Absence makes the heat grow stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix prompt #53 - Seclusion
> 
> Pairing - Tseng/Rufus
> 
> ~~~

Tseng arrived back in Midgar late and was surprised to find Rufus waiting for him in his apartment.

"Feeling better now?" the blond asked, dropping to his knees with a smirk.

"Very much so," Tseng replied, sighing as a warm mouth slid over his cock, welcoming him home. The cottage in the mountains had been everything Rufus had promised... secluded, silent, peaceful. "Did you miss me?"

Tseng received a deep hum in response as the suction increased, making him close his eyes to suppress a moan.

"I missed you too," Tseng whispered, fingers gripping tight in soft strands of gold.


	7. Whiskey is Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Rufus/Reno  
> Prompt from kickcows - Whiskey

Whiskey was evil.

Somebody had told Rufus that, when he was younger. He’d laughed at the time.

Hard to laugh now though, with a gun in his face and his pants around his ankles. He can only watch the redhead as he takes his wallet, smirking in a way that makes him look even more like Reno.

“Should be more careful drinking, pretty thing,” the youth murmurs, walking away.

Rufus can’t tell the Turks this. They’ll work out....

A sudden bang jerks Rufus’ eyes down the alley just in time to see the youth drop… revealing Tseng lowering his gun.


	8. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Reno/Rude, special appearance by Axel from Kingdom Hearts  
> Note - For kickcows, because we will get to this pairing one day, I swear.

Reno stares at the young man before him, confused.

He looks like him… but different. Broader… taller… and instead of tattoos that curl up like grins, this guy has teardrops, although they’re the same color.

Reno reaches out to touch… but before he can connect, he jerks awake, sitting up.

“Bad dream?” Rude asks from beside him in bed.

“Dreamed of a guy. Looked a lot like me. Hot though,” Reno admits, trying to shake off the lingering yearning.

Rude rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Even your dreams are a form of masturbation.”

Reno smirks, letting the remaining sadness go.


	9. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth, Rufus Shinra  
> Prompt - Rewind  
> Notes - A very old drabble I wrote for a now defunct drabble community years ago. I figured it might as well join the collection.

Sephiroth looked up in surprise at the young boy who had just barged into his office. His blond hair was tussled and his face red from recently shed tears.

"They'll catch you, no matter where you try to hide."

"I hate them!" the boy hissed, fascinating Sephiroth with his overflowing, unrestrained emotions. "Why couldn't it be my father who died and not my mother?"

Sephiroth smiled, surprised to find someone who shared his own deepest wish. He didn't know how to reply though, until an old conversation with Gast popped into his head.

"Maybe, because only the good die young?"


End file.
